Mischief, Magic, and Pranks
by thedemonkingawakes
Summary: Loki, The Avengers, Coulson, and magic. Loki's the God of Mischief and he finally has the time, ideas, and subjects to start a prank fest. In the Avengers Tower. In the middle of New York. With a pair of geniuses, a god, a couple spies, a soldier and an agent. Who all have resources for epic pranks galore.
1. Jell-o

**Prank Fest!**

* * *

Loki walked into the living room of the Avengers Tower. Everyone else was asleep, but Loki had a job to do. He crept toward the kitchen table, treading softly like a cat. Loki pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and muttered a few words, before replacing the chair and creeping back to his room.

The Avengers wandered into the kitchen the next morning and sat down for breakfast. Loki walked over, bringing with him a tray of pancakes.

"Good morning."

"Brother, you have made breakfast. Thank you." Thor said.

"Thanks Loki." the rest of the Avengers said.

"Hey, Natasha, could you pass me the syrup?"

As Loki said the word syrup, Thor disappeared from his seat, vanishing into thin air.

"Where did Thor go?" Clint asked.

"Turn on the television, channel 500. And make sure to hit record." Loki replied, dousing his pancakes with syrup.

Bruce got up from the table and turned on Stark's giant flat screen TV. He flipped to channel 500 and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about reality TV?" Tony asked.

Bruce just pointed at the TV, he was laughing too much to form an actual sentence.

Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha got up from the table and walked over to join Bruce. Loki followed them, after a minute, and sat on the couch. The minute they all saw the TV, they burst out laughing. Because on the TV was Thor, surrounded by Jell-O. He was in some type of Jell-O world and was about waist deep in Jell-O. Thor had out his hammer, Mjolnir, and was hitting the Jell-O. But the Jell-O was simply flattening when he hit it and springing back when he took his hammer away. Within minutes, all the Avengers (with the exception of Thor) and Loki were collapsed on the couch or in chairs, or in Bruce's case the floor, laughing their heads off.

Eventually, Steve pulled himself together enough to speak. "How will he get back here?"

"The spell will wear off in a couple hours. He'll be back here in time for lunch." Loki managed to gasp.

* * *

Thor walked by the kitchen on his way to his room.

"Thor, I was just about to start making Jell-O..." Loki said.

* * *

**Well, he is the God of Mischief. **

**Anyway, new story. (Don't worry, I'm not abandoning any of my other stories.) **

**Loki is the God of Mischief, so I figured he would have a few good pranks up his sleeve. And who knows, maybe one or two of the other Avengers could play a good prank. **

**Hey, see that review, hovering right their, just over your head. It's asking you to put it in the little white box down there. **

**You can send me ideas for pranks via PM, review, or owl.**


	2. Dye

**Wow. I got such a amazing response to the first chapter. Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed, or followed, or favorited this story. Here's the second chapter. I hope it's as funny as the first.**

* * *

Agent Coulson walked into the Avengers tower carrying a small duffle bag.

"Agent Coulson. Are you here to 'make' us behave?" Tony asked.

"Fury sent me. Said his response team needed to stop acting like five year olds."

"Just crash in one of the guest rooms. We're having pizza tonight."

Agent Coulson made his way to the guest room and set down his bag.

A knock sounded on his door.

"Phil son of Coul. Food is here, a Midgardian dish called pizza." Thor said.

Agent Coulson followed Thor back to the living room.

* * *

Agent Coulson slung his bag over his shoulder and snuck through the halls till he reached Bruce's room. He opened up Bruce's shampoo bottle and quickly dumped the contents down the sink. He then opened up his bag and pulled out a bottle. Agent Coulson dumped the contents of the bottle into Bruce's shampoo bottle, closed his bag, and snuck back out. He did the same for the rest of the Avengers, before heading back to his room to sleep.

* * *

Agent Coulson walked into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of eggs and a pack of cheese from the fridge. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and started cracking eggs into it. Agent Coulson grabbed some ham from the fridge and cut it up before tossing it and the cheese into the bowl. As the Avengers began waking up he put a frying pan on the stove and began cooking omelets.

* * *

Agent Coulson placed a plate of omelets on the kitchen table as Tony walked in. He was followed by Clint and Natasha. A minute later Thor, Loki, and Steve showed up.

"Man of Iron, is it a Midgardian tradition to change your hair color?" Thor asked.

"What?" Tony replied, still sleepy.

"Ummm…Tony….Your hair is gold and a little sparkly." Bruce said.

Tony ran out of the room. A few minutes later he returned, wide awake and carrying a mirror.

"Who the hell put hair dye in my shampoo?"

Tony looked around, and then looked around again.

"You all know your hair is dyed too right?"

"No, my hair isn't 'dyed'." Thor said.

Tony passed Thor the mirror he was holding. Thor took one look and passed it on.

"Stand next to each other so I can see what happened better." Agent Coulson commanded, trying not to smile.

They all lined up and Agent Coulson pulled out his phone.

"So, let's see. Loki has neon green hair, Thor has orange hair, Tony has sparkly gold hair, Steve has electric blue hair, Bruce has royal purple hair, Clint has hot pink hair, and Natasha has sparky silver hair."

Suddenly, Agent Coulson held up his phone and snapped several pictures of them.

"Why did you take pictures of us?" Clint asked.

"So I had proof of my excellent prank. And don't worry; the dye will come out when you wash your hair. I would make sure to get new shampoo though."

Agent Coulson then burst out laughing, all the suppressed mirth breaking forth.

The Avengers began to laugh too. Several of them grabbed omelets and began eating.

* * *

Natasha flung an omelet across the table, onto Agent Coulson's face. Suddenly a full on food fight was taking place, with omelets and whole fruits flying all around the room.

"Food Fight!" Clint yelled.

* * *

**You have no idea how long it took for me to figure out what color everyone's hair should be so that no two people would have the same hair color and no one would have a natural hair color. **

**Anyway, since you all seemed to like it so much, I'll try to update frequently (no promises though.)**

**Why don't you stick that review that's floating around you in the little white box down there. **

**Prank ideas can be sent to me via PM, review, or owl...**


	3. Air Freshener

**This chapter was requested by AsianBlackChesire.  
**

**Disclaimer: Here is a disclaimer for the entire story, because I never remember them. I don't own any of the characters because I am not Stan Lee nor a part of Marvel.**

* * *

Loki waved his hand, concentrating hard on his task, and spoke a few words. A greenish mist appeared around him for a moment before vanishing.

* * *

Agent Coulson walked into the living room of the Avengers Tower after dinner to find Tony, Thor, and Steve sitting around the TV having drinks.

"Feel free to grab a drink for yourself, Phil." Tony said.

Agent Coulson walked around the bar to go make a drink for himself and was sprayed with a sticky substance. He crouched down to see what had sprayed him and saw a little air freshened unit plugged into the wall. As he moved his hand over it, it sprayed him again with more of the sticky substance. Agent Coulson sniffed his fingers where they had been sprayed with the sticky substance.

"Someone filled the air freshener with coconut milk." Agent Coulson paused, thinking for a moment. "LOKI!"

Loki walked in from another room where he had been observing his prank unfolding.

"Did you need me for something Agent Coulson?" Loki asked nonchalantly.

Agent Coulson stood up and began chasing Loki around the room. Loki began running, not paying close attention to where he was going, and ran right past the air freshener. He got sprayed with the coconut milk and just stopped in his tracks.

Tony, Steve, and Thor all began laughing, while Agent Coulson chuckled and went to take a shower.

* * *

**I know it's really short compared to the other chapters, but I wasn't exactly sure what to do with it. **

**If you have any ideas, feel free to send them to me via PM, Review, or Owl.**

**Reviews earn you free, virtual hugs. **

**(I'm going to attempt to reply to all the reviews for this story. It might not work though...)**


	4. Tape

Natasha Romanoff left the Avengers Tower, 'borrowing' Tony's black and red sports car, and headed to the store. As she drove, she put on the radio, flipping through several stations of pop music before she found a good station.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, _

_I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, _

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

Natasha had just parked the car and hopped out, carrying a bag, when Tony stormed into the garage.

"Natasha, why'd you steal my car?"

"Stark, I didn't steal your car, I just borrowed it for an hour. I had to go to the store."

"If you -" Tony began.

Natasha didn't let him finish. She jumped onto the trunk of the sports car and flipped over Tony's head. As Tony turned around, she walked into the tower and locked the door behind her.

"Natasha!"

* * *

Natasha crept through the hall. As she neared Tony's room, she began to encounter booby traps. Quickly, she worked out where they were, and stepped around them.

"Stark must think he's going to get pranked." Natasha whispered to herself.

She reached the door to Tony's room and pulled a roll of clear duct tape off her arm. Natasha stuck one end of the tape to the top, right hand corner of the door and pulled it to stick the other end to the bottom, left corner of the door. She did the same for the opposite side, before sticking pieces of tape across the door horizontally until the whole door was covered.

Natasha snuck back to her room, making sure to stay out of view of all the cameras.

* * *

Tony woke up and threw a bathrobe over his pajamas. He went to walk through his door to go get some coffee and got stuck.

"Jarvis, would you put the live security camera footage from the camera across from Stark's room on the television please." Natasha asked from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Of course, Agent Romanoff." Jarvis replied, turning on the TV to show the live footage.

When the other Avengers caught sight of it, they burst out laughing. For on the screen was Tony Stark, struggling to free himself from the duct tape web strung across his door.

* * *

**Sorry its been a while since I updated. School started and I was having trouble thinking of a good prank. I will probably be updating less frequently now, at least for a little while. I also have a poll on my profile concerning updates, so check that out. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**If you have any suggestions for pranks, send them to me via PM, review, or owl. **


	5. Spells

"That's the last one." Tony said as he blasted a robot with his redactor.

Loki turned around to face the rest of the Avengers. He muttered something under his breath and made a discrete pushing motion with his hand. Thor noticed it and raised his hammer slightly.

Suddenly streaks of green light exploded from Loki, one directed at each of the Avengers. Thor was able to deflect the light with his hammer, but the rest of the Avengers were hit with it. They collapsed to the ground, unconscious, along with Loki, who had been hit by Thor's deflected light. Thor gathered them all up and pushed them into the quinjet. He slid into the pilots seat and very clumsily took off, just before the robot bodies exploded.

* * *

Loki woke up with a splitting headache. He closed his eyes against the harsh light and rolled onto his side.

"Natasha, you are awake. Good." Thor's voice came from somewhere above and to Loki's left.

"I'm not Natasha. I am Loki." Loki growled.

"You are in Natasha's body and you are speaking with Natasha's voice."

"Dammit."

The rest of the Avengers began to stir.

"Friends, you are awake. My brother has done something so you are in different bodies. Could you just raise your hand one by one and say who you are."

Loki raised his hand. "Clint Barton."

Bruce raised his hand. "I am Iron Man."

Tony raised his hand. "Steve Rogers."

Clint raised his hand. "Agent Romanoff."

Steve raised his hand. "Bruce Banner."

"Loki can you undo your spell?" Thor asked.

"It should were off in a few hours."

"Great. I want to run some tests." Tony said. He grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him towards the elevator. "Come on Brucie."

* * *

**Wow, sorry it's been so long since I updated. Anyway, here is a new chapter. **

**This was requested by _Chawni Lover._**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Tarts Of Pop

Thor wandered into the kitchen of the Avengers tower. He opened the cabinet where he kept his personal stash of pop-tarts to find a single empty box.

"Where did my Tarts of Pop go?" He asked the empty room.

"Hey there Point Break. What's up?" Tony said, walking into the kitchen.

"My Tarts of Pop are missing."

"Well, good luck finding them." Tony said, barely suppressing his laughter as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and left.

* * *

"Brother, is there a reason you are blundering around in the middle of the night? Or are you just intent on making it so no one can sleep?" Loki asked, exiting his room as Thor wandered noisily past.

"Loki, my Tarts of Pop are missing. They have vanished from their box."

"Thor, someone probably ate them. Go to sleep, you can go to the store in the morning and get some."

"But brother, I must have my Tarts of Pop. Help me fin-"

"In the morning."

Loki stepped back into his room and firmly shut the door.

* * *

Thor walked into his room and flopped down on his big four poster bed, defeated. He closed his eyes and lay there, until something dropped on his forehead. He touched it and his finger came away a dark red color. The God of Thunder looked up at the ceiling and there, with a gash across its middle, was a strawberry pop-tart. As Thor looked around, he saw that the whole ceiling was covered in pop tarts of various flavors.

"STARK!"

* * *

**So not exactly spooky or Halloween-y (well it could be a tiny bit spooky (especially if your a supernatural fan)), but hopefully kind of funny.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Bouncy Balls

The first time it happened, Tony was in the kitchen making coffee. He had just poured coffee into his cup and set the pot back down when a rubber bouncy ball hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around, splashing coffee on the floor as he did so, trying to see who did it.

"Who did that?" Tony shouted.

When no one replied Tony shrugged and left the room, not noticing that the ball had disappeared.

* * *

Agent Coulson was in one of the offices of the Avengers tower, filling out paperwork over the Avengers last mission and the resulting cake explosion. Suddenly, a rubber bouncy ball hit his papers. Coulson jerked back as it rebounded, almost hitting him in the face. He poked his head out the open door and saw Tony.

"Mr. Stark, did you throw a bouncy ball at my desk?" Coulson asked.

"No, but you know what, a bouncy ball hit me in the back of the head this morning."

"Well, if you find out who did it let me know. I'll let them do my paperwork as a punishment."

Coulson stepped back into his office and continued his paperwork.

* * *

Natasha was sitting on a bench in the training room, taping her hands up before the start of her workout. She looked up a big rubber bouncy ball hit the floor in front of her. She picked it up, noticing writing on the ball.

_'Care to spar with a partner. We could go on a date afterward, maybe dinner and a movie.'_

A small smile tugged at Natasha's lips.

"Clint, get out of the vents and ask me yourself!" She called with mock seriousness.

Clint dropped from the vents on the far side of the room.

"Nat, would you like to go on a date with me after we spar?"

"If you can beat me."

With that, Natasha crossed the room at a run. She stole a quick kiss, and then pulled Clint's arm behind his back.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Water

"Hey guys, Fury wants to have a team debriefing session." Steve said as he walked into the living room.

Stark groaned. "If we have to do this, let's just do it over video call. No one feels like going to Shield headquarters."

He grabbed the remote and flipped the conference channel on. Fury was waiting for them.

"I knew you wouldn't come down to headquarters. Care to explain why a decent chunk of woods on the outskirts of New York are now either knocked down, leveled, or cut in half?"

"Well," Tony began. "We were fighting robots and Cap and I-"

A jet of water hit Tony in the face, forcing him to stop speaking. He got up and walked away towards the kitchen.

"What happened?" Fury asked, not being able to see Tony since he had moved out the camera's range.

"Nothing Sir. What happened is that Thor and I got backed into a corner, so we used a technique we learned when we first met to blow them back. It just also knocked some of the trees over." Steve said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Agent Romanoff, you care to try and explain the trees cut in half by lasers?"

At that moment Tony came back into the room. He was carrying a tablet with him, which was displaying a holographic projection of Pepper.

"The lasers are mine. I-"

Another jet of water hit Tony in the face. He caught a glimpse of silver as something ducked down behind Bruce's seat.

Pepper spoke up. "Tony used lasers to burn through the robots. It just worked a little too well and got some of the trees too. I'm already working on covering it up."

"Thank God someone has some sense around there. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, I want to see you at Shield headquarters tomorrow."

Fury cut the video call and Pepper hung up her call with Tony as well.

"What the hell? Why did something keep spraying me with wat-" A jet of water hit Tony in the face, effectively shutting him up.

Dummy rolled out from behind Bruce's chair, beeping and wielding a spray bottle. All of the Avengers, save Tony, cracked up laughing. Agent Coulson walked into the room, took one look at Tony and joined them.

When Bruce had recovered enough to speak, he grabbed a towel from Dummy and tossed it to Tony.

"I changed his programming. Every time you talk about yourself, Dummy sprays you with water."

Tony smirked, then grabbed the spray bottle from Dummy. He hit Dummy's sleep switch, before turning towards Bruce.

"En garde!"

Bruce reached down and drew a water gun from in between the couch cushions. Tony squirted Bruce in the face with the squirt bottle and everyone, save Tony and Bruce, froze for a moment. Then Bruce laughed and squirted Tony in the chest. All the other Avengers grabbed water guns from various places. Even Coulson pulled one from inside his jacket. Pretty soon, water was flying everywhere. Everyone was soaked by the time the guns ran out. They flopped down on the couches and chairs, laughing.

* * *

"Crap!" Clint jumped up from his position on the couch. "We're going to be late for the movie."

Natasha got up too and together, they began walking towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Tony asked, prying into everyone's business as usual.

"A date."

Natasha grabbed her caramel leather jacket from the hook beside the door and then they were gone.

* * *

**This is going to be the last chapter for now. I may continue the story later if I get more ideas. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
